In an increasingly competitive business environment, entities of all types and as diverse as financial institutions, healthcare providers, manufacturers and online companies, continuously gather, generate, and manage data. In doing so, these business entities ever-increasingly amass enormous volumes of data, often on a daily, or even minutely, basis. As the volume of collected data grows, business entities need to develop and improve systems and methods of effectively managing the data and making it usable for its intended audiences. To that end, over the past decade, numerous advancements have been made with regard to data management and data visualization techniques. For example, various business intelligence and data visualization tools have been developed to help transform large amounts of raw numeric data into spreadsheets, graphs, images, and other more easily digestible forms. Further, with the advancements in modern computing devices, these business entities are able to provide mobile computing, thereby obviating the need for the user to be in their office, or otherwise tethered to a particular location, as was once required with bulky desktop computer systems. For example, mobile devices (e.g., laptops, smartphones, and tablet computers) have made it possible to have a powerful computing device available from virtually any location. However, these devices alone do not make it any easier to consume the vast amount of information that most users receive. Moreover, mobile devices often employ smaller screens, thus, it can be difficult to view large amounts of data.
Accordingly, despite the advancements in the field data visualization and data management, a need remains for an improved data visualization and data management system, especially as they relate to datasets that need to be presented to the user in multiple dimensions. A need also exists for an improved data visualization and data management system that may be adapted for mobile devices, including those having smaller displays.